Shadow Café
Where do you think we go at the end of the day, us shadows? Do we just stay at your bedpost as you sleep? Or do we disappear into thin air, unseen until twilight of the next day? Strange things we are, us shadows. When the sky is pink and orange we eagerly await until the sky is black and the moon and twinkling stars are all you can see outside your window, and when the clock strikes twelve and all that can be heard in your room is the soft breathing of sleep, us shadows creep silently away from your body and fly away past any star in the sky. We fly until it is not seemingly possible to be so high above the ground, and fly higher and higher spinning in the air until all we see is white. Pure, pure white, so bright it would hurt any mortal’s eyes. The feeling is magical, purely and only magical, so wonderful it cannot be explained to any mortal being such as you. Finally, we arrive at our final destination, the Shadow Cafe, as we call it. In the Shadow Cafe, we remiss about the day and the duties we have preformed to our mortal as shadows. When we tire of that, we gather in a large circle and sing and dance and act foolish until our hearts are content, and until it is time, time for the Grey to come. We are all petrified of the Grey. The Grey has no name that we are sure of, but his figure is a large grey, cloud like creature, so we have christened him the Grey. When the Grey comes, we must all stop whatever we are doing, go in a circle around him and give him our offerings. Our offerings must always be the soul of a mortal, the mortal that has been assigned to each of us for a while, depending on what the Grey demands of us. Sometimes he demands the soul of animals, insects, or even a little girl. It depends on what the Grey is craving to eat. One by one, we give the Grey the souls that he demanding, and he tear’s each soul disgustingly apart and ingests them with his razor sharp teeth. Then we all silently pray to see what will happen. If he is happy, he will let us go back to our games and songs and we dance and celebrate until the night is over. But if he is angry at the souls we provided, he will eat the poor shadow that didn’t complete his task. If he eats this shadow, the mortal who was assigned to this shadow will die instantly in its sleep. The mortal will go into a deep burning void worse then any hell you could ever imagine. There he will suffer with an eternity of pain that is unimaginable. So before you go to sleep at night, think and wonder; is sleep really worth it? Category:Places Category:Beings Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Theory